ffsfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Voice Acting:Games
This page lists specific voice for specific characters in games portrayed on Video Games Awesome. Earthbound *Pokey - Whiny, obnoxious voice. Sounds like Eric Cartman. *Buzz Buzz - Jerry Seinfeld Let's Play Ballerina *Anna - Teenage girl *Penelope - Over-the-top Hispanic stereotype *Sofia - Valley Girl Costume Quest Luigi's Mansion The Legend of Zelda Voices done by Fraser from The Legend of Zelda series of games. Skyward Sword *Zelda - Valley Girl *Groose - Gaston *Girahim - Sultry gay guy *Goron(s) - Deep-voiced Homestar Runner *Headmaster Gaepora - Japanese Man *Old Woman - Grisly Smoker's Voice *Impa - Calm Voice *Fledge - Deacon *Cawlin - Igor *Stritch - Deeper, slow, quiet voice *Red Loftwing - High-pitched Squaking *Fi - David Bowie, before going to no voice *Kikwi - Deep, booming voice Ocarina of Time *Link - Raymond Barone *Deku Tree - Senor Cardgage *Navi - Annoying, fast-paced high-pitched voice. Done by Ben. *Saria - Becky *Mido - Annoying brat *Kaepora Gaebora - Wise old man *Malon - Vindictive bitchy girl *Talon - Gruff farmer *Ingo - Luigi *Zelda - Lumpy Space Princess *Impa - Posh, upper class lady *Grog - Moaning evil voice *Ganondorf - Ganon from the Saturday Morning Zelda cartoon *Rauru - Old guy *Sheik - Muffled voice *Poe Merchant - Gruff voice Super Mario Galaxy *Rosalina - Sexy Seductive Woman *Lumas - Baby Phoenix Wright The majority of voices are done by Fraser, but a few are done by Ben. As the series progresses increasingly more are more voices are done by Becky - (while at first reluctant to do voice acting of any sort, by Apollo Justice it had reached the point where when Fraser told Becky to play Kristoph Gavin, she did so immediately with no complaints). Ace Attorney *Phoenix Wright - Fraser's Normal Speaking Voice (Out of court, however this voice is rarely used in the T&T playthrough), Lionel Hutz (In Court), Infant (Around attractive women/stressed) *Mia Fey - Valley Girl/Lumpy Space Princess *Larry Butz - Surfer Jimmy Stewart *Winston Payne - Toad *Judge - Flustered old man *Frank Sawhit - Japanese man *Maya Fey - Japanese/French/Portuguese/Italian/Russian Miss Piggy *Dick Gumshoe - Deep-voiced Homestar Runner *April May - Neko Evangeline *Miles Edgeworth - Nasally Upperclass *Marvin Grossberg - Morbidly Obese man, Farts *Redd White - Gaston *Bellboy - Weenie *Will Powers - The Cowardly Lion, Groose, done by Fraser in Ace Attorney, done by Ben in Justice For All *Wendy Oldbag - Pure Evil *Penny Nichols - Higher Pitched Normal Speaking Voice *Sal Manella - Mouthbreather nerd *Cody Hackins - English Naruto *Dee Vasquez - Quiet, slow voice. Similar to Ghirahim's. *Lotta Hart - Tommy Lee Jones *Manfred von Karma - Christian Bale's Batman *Yanni Yogi - Tommy Wiseau (as "Uncle"), Japanese man *Polly- High-pitched Squaking *Ema Skye - Nasally girl (Becky) *Lana Skye - All Business Voice *Jake Marshall - Clint Eastwood *Angel Starr - Fem Fatalle *Mike Meekins - Japanese Rock Lee *Damon Gant - Plankton/Perfect Cell *Bruce Goodman - (Ben) Justice for All *Maggey Byrde - The fairy from Scrooged, (Becky) *Richard Wellington - James from Pokemon *Turner Grey - (Normal) Adam West Batman, (Angry) Dark Knight Batman *Morgan Fey - The Queen, (Ben) *Ini Miney - Higher pitched Mia Fey *Pearl Fey - Deep voiced black man *Franziska von Karma - Female German *Maxamillian Galactica - Homsar/Dr. Strangelove (occaisonally with a redneck twang mixed in) *Regina Berry - Male Russian *Benjamen Woodman - Droopy Dog *Moe the Clown - Stereotypical clown *Russell Berry - cross between Judge and obese man *Trilo Quist - 1920's gangster (Ben) *Acro - Native American *John Doe/Shelly de Killer - Morgan Freeman, later Calvin Candie/Southern Dandy *Matt Engarde - Michael Jackson *Adrian Andrews - Disinterested Posh (Becky) *Dr. Hotti - Igor (Becky) *Evil Matt Engarde - Frank Fontaine Trials and Tribulations *Dahlia Hawthorne - Becky's Normal Voice in a sweet-talking tone *Evil Dahlia Hawthorne - Deep-throated Fraser (during her final breakdown she is voiced by Fraser and Becky speaking in unison) *Luke Atmey - Inspector Clouseau *Ron DeLite - Whisper (Becky) *Desiree DeLite - Harvey Fierstein *Godot - Modified Voice Fraser *Judge's Younger Brother - Bob and Doug McKenzie *Jean Armstrong - Flamboyant French man *Victor Kudo - Old War veteran *Lisa Basil - Modified Voice (Becky) * Furio Tigre - Frank Fontaine * Viola Cadaverini - Creepy Whisper (Becky) * Terry Fawles - Deep Voiced Lennie Small * Diego Armando - Breathy Sexy Spanish * Sister Iris - Becky's Normal Voice * Elise Deauxnim - French Woman (Becky) * Sister Bikini - Tree Trunks (Jabba the Hutt when laughing) Category:Video Games Awesome Category:Voices Apollo Justice * Apollo Justice - Morty * Kristoph Gavin - Posh Drawl (Becky Case 1), Male Angel Starr (Fraser Case 4) * Phoenix Wright - Fraser's Normal Voice in a calm, relaxed tone * Olga Orly (Original) - High Pitched Russian (Becky) * Olga Orly (Revealed) - Pirate (Becky) * Trucy Wright - cheerful Becky * Guy Eldoon - Elvis (Doctor when bowl hat is off) * Plum Kitaki - Jabba the Hutt * Ema Skye - Stuffed nose (Becky) * Klavier Gavin - Franziska von Karma (see JFA) with slightly more flamboyance * Alita Tiala - Bad New York accent (Becky) * Winfred "Big Wins" Kitaki - Vito Corleone (High pitched voice when eyes visible) * Wocky Kitaki - Annoying screech * Wesley Stickler - Falsetto * Mr Hat - Girl trying to do a deep voice (Becky) * Pal Meraktis - Max Galactica (see JFA) * Characters speaking Borginian - R2D2 * Romein LeTouse - Deep voice, thick French accent * Daryan Crescend - Solid Snake/Wolverine * Lamiroir - French Woman (Becky) * Valant Gramarye - Thespian (higher pitched version for his younger self) * Machi Tobaye - A munchkin version of Shredder * Vera Misham - Quiet, squeaky mouse (Becky) * Spark Brushel - Nasally and "enthusiastically cynical" * Zak Gramarye - Deeper voiced thespian Retro City Rampage *Player - 80's Punk *The Jester - Squaking, violent voice *Cheif O'Farva - Redd White *Doc Choc - Bad Christopher Lloyd impression *Bugeye Louie - Doc Louis *The Great Gamedini - Overly theatrical voice *Vanilla T-Cube - Cool Cat *Various Henchmen - Thug Undertale Papyrus-Lemongrab/Mark Hamill Joker Category:Video Games Awesome Category:Voices